Super Cute Seniors
by SummerInTheCity
Summary: It's about Tegan and Sara but there's no quincest.


**This is for ESharp to make up for the ridiculous delay on the other stories. Think of this more like an exercise to help get back in the grove of writing. **

"Eehheheh! Eat my dust sucker!" Sara barreled down the hallway in her rascal scooter.

"Bring it sister!" Tegan eagerly chased after in her equally powerful electric wheelchair crouched and looking over her glasses.

Sara looked over her shoulder to see Tegan quickly gaining on her. She pressed on the accelerator and the burst of speed sent gusts of air through her thin white hair. A large black woman dressed in uniform blocked the hallway, forcing Sara to slam on her brakes. "Girls! What did I tell you about racing each other?" This is Sheila. She works at Sunny Hills, a retirement home where she must deal with such juvenile behavior from the twins on a daily basis. Tegan didn't have her hearing aid turned up and was too preoccupied with how shiny her scooter was today to see Sheila in time.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sheila as she jumped out of the path of the loose cannon senior.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tegan zoomed past and into the cafeteria.

"Weee!" Sara popped a wheelie and gunned past Sheila whose heart was now racing. She caught up to Tegan who was doing victory circles in the middle of their retirement home cafeteria. "Yeah bitches! I can take anyone, anytime, anywhere!" Tegan quieted down when she caught eyes with Sheila.

"You two don't even need wheelchairs! I swear this had better be the last time!"

"You two don't need wheelchairs meh meh blah blah blah." Tegan mimicked in a whiney voice.

Sheila glared and that was enough to make Tegan join Sara at the table where she was already eating lunch. Both had worked up quite an appetite and ate in silence.

"Hey T I don't want my fish. Do you like seafood?"

"Sara I'm a lesbian of course I eat fish." _Hehe still got it_, Tegan thought

"Okay see, food" Sara opened wide to give Tegan full view of the contents of her mouth.

"You thought you were clever with the lesbian joke didn't you?" Sara taunted

"Wait, so I don't get your fish?"

"No Tegan"

"Wanna steal Earl's tapioca?"

* * *

"Hey mom" Josh got out of the car to help his mother and her sister. Tegan and Sara only stay at the retirement home during the day.

"Hey Joshie" Tegan shuffled towards the car with Sara close behind. They sat in the back together and Tegan's son drove them home.

"Did you have a nice day? Behave yourselves?"

"Of course we did" Sara said without hesitation.

"Mom, is she telling the truth?" Josh raised his eyebrows at her using his rearview mirror.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Tegan poked him in the head with her unnecessary but useful cane.

"Damn kids these days," she muttered under her breath "think they can talk to seniors like they're five years old."

"Mom when you and Sara race each other and take other people's tapioca you _are_ acting like five year olds. Yes Sheila called me."

"You raise a kid and this is what you get."

Josh just chuckled at this. His mom is the same woman today as she was decades ago.

* * *

Dinner was eaten and the girls were enjoying the sunset from their rocking chairs on the porch.

"Hey Grandma T, look what we found" Tegan's twin grandchildren were holding a scrapbook filled with pictures of much younger Tegan and Saras.

"Oh wow," Sara marveled over the treasures inside.

"Dude you guys are so old now"

"Haha yeah. Did Abraham Lincoln really wear that top hat?"

"We're not that old! Why when I was your age I was playing good music and doing something with my life. Young people don't know what real music is. Get out of here." The twins left Tegan and Sara to refresh their dusty memories.

"Look T, that was our last show of The Con." Sara pointed at a picture.

"Gosh I miss those golden years"

"Oh and here's a picture of us with a koala on one of the Australian tours. Sara? Sara?"

Sara had nodded off and Tegan was thinking it wasn't such a bad idea. Together they fell asleep with the scrapbook between them, dreaming about the old days.


End file.
